


New Dawn, New Life

by meezer13



Series: Ignoct Love and Fluff [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meezer13/pseuds/meezer13
Summary: For Day 7 of Ignoct WeekTimed Quest #7 - The Wedding They Deserve@ignoctweekWedding day Fluff! Everyone lives happily ever after....





	New Dawn, New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of my Day 6 Prompt "Like The Carnival"
> 
> This can be read on its own but will make a little more sense in the beginning if you read that first.

The laughter eventually faded and the chamberlain reverted back to his normal, composed self.

Gladio cleared his throat. "OK everyone. Now that we have all admired and given the decorations our blessing, it's time to get these two lovebirds wed. We can't afford to be late and incur the wrath of our officiant. "

Everyone winced slightly, definitely not wanting to get on the bad side of the Immortal. "Places everyone!" Prompto instructed. Noctis and his best man headed towards the makeshift altar, while Ignis was guided to the back of the room by Prompto who would begin his photoshoot from there and follow around the room to get the best angles.

Cid was waiting at the beginning of the aisle, ready to accompany Ignis and give him away. Even at a wedding, in a suit, his trademark hat stood proud on his head. As the music started, he turned to Ignis, "Reggie would be so proud to see you two today. I'm grateful I was able to live to see his son so happy like he was on his wedding day."

Ignis' eyes watered at the sentiment, emotions running on overdrive at this point, "Thank you,sir." he managed to utter as they began their procession. Many images passed through his mind as they walked. Meeting Noct for the first time as young children, reading to him every night and before they knew it, they were leaving the city. They got to see so much in the world outside, many trials, countless memories all stored in his internal hope chest. His last vision before reaching the altar was indeed the balloons and candlesticks with Moogles, Cactaurs and Tonberries that had been described to him. Whimsical and colorful, they were definitely not traditional but the personal touch they lent, meant so much more. 

As they walked, the guests in attendance noted that Ignis still maintained his exceptional grace and style, matching the regality of the man waiting for him. 

When they reached the end of the aisle, Cid placed Ignis' hand in Noctis' and Cor began the ceremony. They had opted for simplicity, neither of them needing pomp nor circumstance. They had promised themselves to each other so many years ago. So this day was really just to make it official and to celebrate their union with their closest friends.

"We gather here today to join King Noctis Lucis Caelum to Chamberlain Ignis Scienta in holy matrimony. Is there anyone here who would object to this marriage?" Cor asked and when there was nothing but silence, he proceeded. Noctis couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief and Ignis gently squeezed his hand in reassurance. Everyone there supported them implicitly, but Noctis had learned that fate can be both cruel and unpredictable as well as merciful and kind.

"Continuing on then, the grooms have written their own vows to each other. Your majesty, if you please?" Cor bowed slightly and took a step back.

"Ignis, I can't believe we are actually here. I feel like this could all be dream but the weight of your hand in mine tells me all I need to know. I'm home. I've never been the best with fancy words but what I need to say is simple. You mean everything to me and I want to spend the rest of our lives together, making you happy. I swear to do whatever it takes to keep that solemn oath." 

Cor then turned to Ignis, "Chamberlain Scientia, you may now recite your vows as well."

"My dearest Noctis, you've always been my dream, so I pray I never have to wake from it. We've been there for each other for as long as I can remember and I plan on never stopping. My heart, my hands, my everything, belong to you, always." 

A few tears escaped from both of the grooms' eyes as well as most of the guests. It had been a day, far too long in the making, and none were immune to the sentimentality.

Cor resumed, "Mr. Amicitia, I believe you have the rings?"

Gladio pulled two boxes from his pockets and nodded, "Yes sir."

Gladio opened the first box and handed the ring to Noctis. The King recited his words, "With this ring, I, Noctis Lucis Caelum, pledge my everlasting love to you, Ignis Scientia." As he slipped the ring into place, he noticed a blue stone had been set into the band. Ignis sensed the surprise and hesitation and whispered he would explain afterwards.

Then Gladio handed the second ring to Ignis, who recited his verse as well. "I, Ignis Scientia, place this ring on your hand, Noctis Lucis Caelum as a symbol of the infinite love and devotion I will share with you always." Once the ring was in place, Noctis looked down and saw that his ring was also adorned with a gem, this one a most familiar shade of green.

Cor then announced to the world , "With the power vested in me as the Immortal, I now pronounce these two, wedded husbands. You may now share your first kiss in marital bliss."

Noctis relinquished Ignis' hand and pulled him gently towards him in a loving embrace. Their lips joined together in perfect symmetry, a kiss sweeter than any dessert on Eos.

The music began again and the newly-wedded couple made their way up the aisle. The guests applauded and showered them with confetti and Chocobo feathers as they went. Prompto snapped away as he had all during the ceremony, following closely as they left the building to two white Chocobos waiting to take them to the reception

Cor announced to the guests the location of the reception and within the hour, everyone was celebrating with the King and his husband. 

All of the guests had paired up and was dancing the night away alongside the beaming couple. Gladio and Prompto, Iris and Talcott, Cid and Cindy and Aranea with both Biggs and Wedge. Cor had volunteered to offer security outside with a few other hunters.

As they swept along the dance floor, Noctis looked at his ring and remembered to ask about the jewels. He thought they had just ordered simple bands and questioned his hsband. "Do you remember that man, Dino, at Galdin Quay?" Ignis asked.

"How could I forget? The reporter who was moonlighting as a jeweler. Nice guy but he had a knack for sending us on some pretty wild quests." 

"Indeed. Well on a few of those quests, I happened upon some pretty stones while we were looking for the ones he wanted. A sapphire that sparkled almost as bright as your eyes and an emerald that was close to my eye color as well. I knew it was completely self-gratuitous at the time with the circumstances as they were, but I commissioned him to make those rings. I always thought they'd just be a memento for this sentimental fool. The fact that we are actually wearing them, married, still feels surreal."

Noctis laid his head on his husband's shoulder and held him closer. "Yeah, I still can't quite believe it either. But wow, I had no idea Dino made those for you and you've held onto them all this time. They're beautiful. "

"Just like you, my dearest." 

The music played until dawn. With the warmth of the sun on their faces, the two left their reception on their white Chocobos to head to their Honeymoon and their happily ever after.


End file.
